Hi, My name is Ciara
by TheJadeGeorge
Summary: Join Ciara Bravo as she meets the actors from Big Time Rush, Film the show, developing a crush on someone and pulling pranks on the boys. This is Ciara's journey from the first episode on


Hello people, this is my first Big Time Rush fanfic and Its all about Ciara Bravo and her interactions with

XXXX

Ciara Bravo likes to pride herself on being pretty confident. She knows what she wants and she isn't afraid to go for it. That's why the rush of fear she felt when she stepped onto the set for Big Time Rush surprised her. She received a call from one of the producers. The thirteen year old girl would have someone show her around. She was about to panic when she saw a young looking woman walking to her.

"Ah, you must be Ciara. I'm going to show you to the sitting room. Everyone is going to be introduced to each other."

Ciara nodded and followed the woman closely. She saw people running this way and that way, trying to get things set up. This was going to be way different than Angels and Demons or Flushed. Ciara actually had a lot of lines. She bit her lip and clenched her hand into a fist. She was Ciara Bravo and wasn't about to be intimidated.

She couldn't help but think about what her life would be like if she hadn't been discovered. Would she be playing softball with her friends, maybe doing a little cheerleading clinic of even in ballet? She thanked god every day for being discovered of course but how many girls her age had a three years contract with nickelodeon? She shook her head, her long brown hair falling around her shoulders. She was so lost in thought that she had no idea they reached the sitting room until the lady, she still had no idea who she was, opened the door. Ciara swallowed, rolled her shoulders, and walked into the room.

It was a wide room with a long table in the center. There were seats all around. In front of chairs they a nameplate that had everyone's real name and the character they played. She scanned the table until She saw something that made her smile. **CIARA BRAVO. KATIE KNIGHT. **She hopped into the seat and realized there was only one other person in there. She glanced at the nameplate and saw Tanya Chisholm. She smiled at the woman who smiled back.

"You must be Ciara. Obviously. I've heard so many good things about you, and, plus, you were adorable in flushed!"

She was about to respond when people started entering the room. Once again, the nerves Ciara was trying so hard to quell showed up again. She felt the blood drain away from her face. She must've looked pretty bad because that Tanya woman looked ready to catch her. She sent her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Apparently, Ciara thought, it was an epic fail because it only made the woman look more worried.

Ciara's eyes roamed around the table taking everyone in. She saw some blonds, some brunettes and she even saw the woman who'd play her mom, Challen Cates. Challen happened to glance up to stare into a pair of worried brown eyes. Her heart literally turned to mush at the look on that little girl's face. She was just too cute. She actually could pass as Challen's daughter. She was about to go talk to her when the four boys came in.

Ciara stared in interest as two of the four stars walked in. The first one was James Maslow. Even though Ciara was only thirteen she knew he was one good looking dude. He was talking animatedly to Logan Henderson. Logan was scanning the other people too. He stopped his gaze on Ciara for a second. She bit her lip and stared down at her lap. She clenched her fist in anger. She was no this..meek. When she heard his laugh, she glanced up at him, rolled her eyes and sneered. It caused Logan to laugh harder. Everyone was staring at him and Ciara was about to throw a fit. He shook his head and sat down in his seat. This, was of course, next to her. When she felt him sit down she turned to face him, one eyebrow arched. He, of course, extended his hand.

"I'm Logan. I'll be playing one of your pseudo brothers!"

"I'm Ciara, I'll be hustling you by the end of the week."

He surprised her by ruffling her hair. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What was it with people and messing up her hair?

By then, everyone was watching their exchange. Ciara once again felt the color slowly drain from her face, but was saved from further embarrassment when Carlos Pena fell into the room. He jumped up and shook his fist at someone. A blond someone who had thick eyebrows. Kendall Schmidt. The guy who'd be playing Ciara's older brother. Kendall smirked at Carlos, before he took his seat, next to Ciara's other side. She was surrounded by boys. She felt blood rush to her face and she kind of sorta wished she'd faint or something.

"Alright, welcome to the set. As you can see, we have everyone here. This way you guys can get to know each other. For instance, Kendall and Ciara, "The director pointed to the blond boy and the little girl," You guys have to have a believable sibling relationship."

Kendall stared at the little girl beside him. She had long brown hair and was completely adorable. She was staring at the director with a look only a child could pull off. Her eyes were all wide and he knew for a fact that she'd have them all wrapped around her little finger by the end of the first season. And by the way Logan was mother henning around her; he'd be one of the worst. But then again, Kendall thought as the girl turned to face him, he'd be just as taken with her. (AN: No, this won't be a Kendall/ Ciara. They'll have a bro/sis thing. I couldn't think of a good word.)

"Now, I want you guys to mingle. Tomorrow we start filming."

The second the director left, Ciara stood, placed on hand on top of her head, the other hand was cupping her jaw and turned her head to the right, listening to the cracking noises with a smile. Her neck felt better. At least until Logan coughed.

"Wow that was really disgusting. That's also very bad for your neck. What would your mother say if she heard that?"

Ciara was honestly shocked. This guy was telling her popping her neck was bad. She couldn't stop the smirk that crossed her face. She wasn't aware of Carlos, James and Kendall watching in amusement. She clasped her hand behind her, arched her back and cackled when her back popped four times. The look on Logan's face was worth it. A tan hand was stuck in front of her face and she found herself staring up at Carlos.

"Come on, High five!"

She arched an eyebrow but high fived him anyway. Her nerves were finally starting to melt away. She was about to say something when Carlos was shoved out of the way. She now found herself staring in to James Maslow's hazel eyes. She blinked as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Alas, such beauty. I have never seen such big brown eyes."

She started to giggle. She couldn't help it. He was such a drama king. He grinned at her, accomplishing making her smile. That when Kendall shoved James out of the way.

"Oi, Maslow, Hands off the little sister!" Kendall lowered his brows. Ciara, honestly, was a little freaked out. She barely ever knew these people but they were treating her like they've known her forever.

"Hey Ciara, I'm Kendall. Pleased to meet you." He stuck out his hand and she placed hers in his. She smiled up at him. She could here Stephen Glickman yelling at Tanya and she thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

XXXX

AN: You sometimes see these about like….the boys but never about Ciara who is adorable. Don't worry, she will plot and attempt to make the boy's life heck!

This was written in about 30 minutes so please excuse any mistakes.

.Review.?


End file.
